1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sanding apparatus and more particularly, to the field of sanding wheels for radical profiles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Wooden panels with a sharp edge in their profiles present difficult sanding problems. Commonly, these radical profiles are rough cut by shaping or coping heads and include angled surfaces meeting to form a sharp edge. In the sanding operation, the problem is then presented of how to sand the profile without ruining or dulling the sharp edge and putting an undesirable radius or curve in it.
Presently, such profiles with sharp edges in them are sanded by either doing multiple passes of the panel by the sanders (wherein only one surface on each side of the edge is sanded with each pass) or having a special, one-piece sanding wheel custom made. The first approach of having to do multiple passes is time consuming. The second approach of having a special, one-piece wheel made is expensive. Typically, such wheels are custom cast is plastic with the desired profile and then sprayed with an adhesive glue and abrasive particles. The problem subsequently arises that when the adhesive wears out, it is very difficult and time consuming to reapply new abrasive and often, it is necessary to replace the entire wheel with a new, custom-made one.
In general sanding operations, a currently popular and relatively inexpensive design for sanding wheels involves using removable sanding strips which are fastened to profiled backing portions (e.g., by hook-loop arrangements). Such strips can be easily and quickly removed and replaced as they wear out and are relatively inexpensive. Unfortunately, to date, such wheels with removable sanding strips could not be used to sand radical profiles such as ones with a sharp, linear edge in them. The problem is that although such radical profiles can be created in the rigid backing portion (e.g., metal), the removable sanding strip could not be bent (see FIG. 6) or pushed into the sharp angle of the radical edge on the backing portion. Rather, the strip would end up curving (see FIG. 6) across the angle of the edge in the backing portion and dulling or putting an undesirable radius or curve on the edge of the wooden panel or other workpiece.
In this light, the modified sanding wheel of the present invention was developed. With it, radical or sharp edged profiles can be quickly and easily sanded using sanding wheels with relatively inexpensive and easily removable and replaceable sanding strips.